Perdas
by MLucius
Summary: Perca a batalha, mas não perca a guerra. BZ


**Perdas.**

_MLucius_

_Perca a batalha, mas não perca a guerra._

**# Olhares.**

O castanho fitando o negro e não querendo cair naquele encanto que Blaise tinha armado para ela.  
Era uma simples troca de olhares rudes, que desviavam-se a todo momento, nenhum dos dois querendo ceder ao outro, era um jogo sem campeão ou perdedor, porque nenhum dos dois iria deixar o outro ganhar, era uma lei para ambos.  
Para Blaise era uma competição de troca de olhares, astúcia e sensualidade, ele sairia vencedor.  
Para Hermione era um jogo de olhar, ideais e rendição, ela ganharia, nunca iria se render.  
Quase no fim da noite, antes da última música, ele beijou Daphne Greengras, não retirando o olhar de Hermione, vendo os olhos dela se abaixarem e perderem a batalha, mas não a guerra, essa ainda não teria fim.

**# Vozes.**

Outra noite, outra luta, outro local.  
Um jantar na casa dos Malfoy, uma tentativa de reerguer o nome e o poder de uma família decadente. Hermione estava lá, pois agora ela era influente, tinha nome, dinheiro e todas as armas para vencê-lo, só precisava da oportuninade.  
Todos sentaram-se a mesa, Blaise sentou a sua frente, com Daphne do seu lado. Hermione segurou a mão de Ron por cima da mesa e olhou para o negro que sorria, ele estava disposto a fazê-la perder.  
- Há quanto tempo estão juntos mesmo Weasley? – Pergountou Blaise, vendo os lábios dela contorcendo-se para responder.  
- Muito mais tempo que você e a Greengras. – Respondeu Hermione, sem tirar os olhos dele. Era uma batalha velada, um segredo entre eles dois, ninguém saberia de nada, ninguém desconfiava. Era um segredo guardado pela noite, olhares e palavras. Era um segredo de Blaise e Hermione.  
Ele ficou em silêncio, tocou levemente o braço de Daphne e esboçou um meio-sorriso, enquanto Ron conversava, mesmo contra sua vontade, com Draco Malfoy.  
Uma surpresa, enquanto Hermione olhava para Blaise, Ron tirou um pequeno anel do bolso. Um anel de compromisso que vinha junto com uma pequena frase.  
- Hermione, você aceita se casar comigo?  
- Sim. – Respondeu, sabendo que com essa pequena palavra tinha o vencido. – É o que eu mais quero na vida.

**# Toques & Beijos.**

Um banquete, uma orquestra, a lua-cheia, uma cerimônia de casamento perfeita na memória, a Sra. Hermione _Wesley_, Blaise Zabini e a última batalha.  
O vestido branco marcando a cintura esbelta, os cabelos presos em um coque bem feito, um novo anel no delo, e um amor que deveria ser perfeito, mas não era.  
Todos queriam abraçar os noivos, dar os parabéns, comemorar uma união tão linda e perfeita de uma família que tinha superado os medos, as perdas e a guerra. Hermione agora fazia parte dessa família, para todo o sempre.  
- Olá Zabini. – Ela o cumprimentou, abertando as mãos fortes dele, enquanto seu marido estava longe, muito feliz para reparar nela.  
- Olá _Wesley_. – Ele deu destaqe para o novo sobrenome dela. – Bela festa, pena que o motivo seja um tanto indigno de tamanha comemoração.  
Ela riu, enquanto os lábios dele abriam-se em um sorriso completo.  
- Cadê sua namorada? – Perguntou ela, reparando que os dois estavam muito longe da festa e dos convidados.  
- Ela não quis vir, prefere não se misturar com pessoas como você e o seu marido.  
- Você deveria seguir o exemplo dela, sua presença não é importante. Aliás, por qual motivo você veio mesmo? – Perguntou Hermione, virando as costas e indo para onde estavam os convidados, tentando, mas não conseguindo. Ele segurou-a.  
- Por você. Tudo sobre mim agora é por você. – Ele sorriu, puxando-a para dentro da casa.  
- Me largue Zabini! – Mas ele não deu ouvidos a ela, puxou Hermione até a casa e jougou-a sobre o sofá.  
- Eu não vou perder essa guerra Hermione, eu não vou deixar você sair campeã.  
Sem dar chance de respondê-la, ele jogou-se sobre Hermione e a beijou, arrancando dela toda a atração e o possível amor secreto que ela carregava por ele.  
Os lábios e os toques continuaram a luta oculta de ambos, um querendo dar mais prazer para o outro, um querendo provas mais do gosto do outro, um se rendendo ao outro, sabendo que tinham perdido e ganhado. Afinal essa guerra não teria fim, pois enquanto eles existissem ela existiria. Era uma guerra sem fim, uma guerra feita somente para os dois. Uma guerra guardada pela noite, toques e ações. Uma guerra de Hermione Weasley e Blaize Zabini.


End file.
